


Порой мы прикасаемся друг к другу, и вся правда становится очевидна

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Drunk Dialing, Gen, M/M, Savage Land, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: В плену Эрик и Чарльз вспоминают общее прошлое, и выясняется тайна происхождения Уникума.Альтернативное название: "История, в которой Магнето спьяну набирает своего тайного парня и затем пытается играть в бога"





	Порой мы прикасаемся друг к другу, и вся правда становится очевидна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sometimes When We Touch, The Honesty's Too Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/310435) by [citizenjess (givehimonemore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess). 



> Название — строчка из песни Sometimes when we touch Дэна Хилла.

Очевидно, они как пленники представляют куда большую ценность, и хныкающий уродец, что велел приковать их к стене, чтобы они не сбежали вслед за Ка-Заром, это подтверждает.  
— Пусть дикарь уходит, — повизгивает он, потирая ладони. Есть что-то гротескное в его раздутой голове и коротких толстых конечностях, и Чарльз пытается не содрогнуться, когда он оценивающе смотрит на них своими поросячьими глазками. — Хозяину нужны они.  
— Кто твой хозяин? — вежливо интересуется Чарльз. Магнето молча прожигает карлика злобным взглядом.  
Существо — Уникум, как он гордо представился им — гневно топает крошечными босыми ногами.  
— Ты будешь наказан за своё невежество! — он тыкает в них дрожащим пальцем, и Чарльз вздыхает, безуспешно пытаясь пошевелить прикованными руками.  
— Да, очень информативно, — бормочет он, когда Уникум отходит от них, и Магнето фыркает.  
Они наблюдают за тем, как Уникум, вприпрыжку расхаживая по лаборатории, продолжает разоряться по поводу их очевидно долгожданного захвата, и Чарльза посещает неожиданная мысль.  
— Он ведь один из твоих.  
Магнето приподнимает кустистую бровь.  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Он твой мутоид, — продолжает Чарльз. — Ты создал его, когда пришёл в эти земли, верно? — Магнето отводит глаза, и подозрения Чарльза усиливаются. — Он очень странный, — продолжает намекать Чарльз. И наконец спрашивает прямо: — В чём именно был смысл его создания? Большинство других я могу понять, но... он кажется малость, ну, знаешь. Бесполезным.  
— Пожалуй, — голос Магнето сух, в нём слышится неловкость. — Помнишь ту ночь, несколько лет назад, — бормочет он, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Чарльзом, — когда я, кхм, позвонил тебе? Я был, эм, весьма эмоционален в тот момент. Вероятно, имели место какие-нибудь бессвязные монологи.  
Внезапно лицо Чарльза озаряется пониманием.  
— В смысле, когда ты набрал меня спьяну?  
— Я не набирал тебя спьяну, Чарльз. Я не один из тех непонятых миром супердетишек, с которыми ты возишься.  
— Ты был жутко пьян, Магнус. Ты пел мне. Вернее, мурлыкал романтические баллады, перемежавшиеся длинными прокламациями о потерянной любви. Если я, конечно, точно помню. Много времени прошло.  
— В любом случае, — заявляет слегка покрасневший Магнето, — я был занят созданием мутоидов, когда случился данный инцидент, о котором ты не скажешь ни единой душе, пока мы оба живы. И... в связи с моим упомянутым эмоциональным состоянием...  
— Я почти что чувствовал запах алкоголя через трубку, — с явным удовольствием добавляет Чарльз.  
— В связи с данными обстоятельствами, — с нажимом повторяет Магнето, но вид у него несчастный, — я, похоже, ошибся с некоторыми расчётами во время создания одного конкретного мутоида. Некоторые из генетических компонентов вышли преувеличенными, — как он понимает, Магнето говорит про огромную голову, — и некоторые оказались заметно сокращёнными. В данном случае, — он кивает на мутоида, про которого идёт речь: тот гоняется за одним из своих же, так как бедняга рискнул дотронуться до контрольной панели его дражайшего Хозяина своими «недостойными лапами». — ...результаты оказались очень неудачными.  
— В самом деле, — Чарльз хмурится, глядя на существо. — И какие же способности у него должны были быть до вмешательства твоих «обстоятельств»? — интересуется он. Судя по выражению вины на лице Магнето, тот уже понимает, что вляпался по полной. Он что-то бормочет, и Чарльз прищуривается. — Я плохо слышу тебя, Магнус.  
— Рудиментарные телепатические способности, — шепчет Магнето. — Я хотел научить его играть в шахматы... — торопливо добавляет он, но брови Чарльза уже успели взлететь на лоб.  
— Это... создание должно было заменить меня? — Уникум тем временем скачет через всю лабораторию на своих грязных босых ножках, чтобы наорать на ещё одного мутоида, который осмелился спросить, когда вернётся Хозяин («он вернётся, когда мы будем достойны его возвращения!»). — Серьёзно, Магнус? Может, ты и плотские отношения с ним планировал?  
— Уж не когда он вышел вот таким. Это должен был быть оммаж, Чарльз! — шипит он, видя, что лицо собеседника всё больше темнеет.  
— Надо же. Наверное, мне тоже стоит сделать оммаж на тебя. Всего-то и нужно — пугало и ведро, чтобы надеть ему на голову.  
— Не нужно выплёскивать зло на мой шлем, Чарльз.  
— Извини, — смягчается Чарльз. — Но, — добавляет он, — Уникум ужасен, Магнус.  
— Да, — голос Магнето понижается где-то на октаву, и Чарльз с трудом может расслышать его. — Я собирался, знаешь, позаботиться о нём, когда понял, что у меня получилось; но затем я проснулся с ужасной головной болью, в своей же рвоте, и к тому времени, как мне удалось решить эту куда более неотложную проблему, он успел сбежать в джунгли. Я думал, что природа возьмёт своё, — признаётся он, — однако, он оказался упорным.  
— Действительно. И теперь, — Чарльз вновь хмурится, глядя на собеседника, — присоединился к существам, которые жаждут твоей крови за то, что ты их бросил.  
— Вроде того, — по крайней мере, Магнето хватает совести принять огорчённый вид. — Думаю, ты ему нравишься, — утешительно сообщает он.  
Чарльз лишь вздыхает.  
— Вот же счастье.


End file.
